Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XIV. Mechanik
Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Njubi, Leo. O dziwo inicjatywa wypłynęła ode mnie. Zaczęło się od tego, że nastolatek siedział sam przy stole, a ja go zaprosiłam do naszego stolika. Właściwie to było bardziej z uprzejmości niż ze współczucia, ale okazało się, że mamy sporo wspólnych tematów. Leo uwielbiał majsterkować. Już pierwszego dnia od razu poszedł do Budoli, ale nie kopał dołów ani nie uchodził za człowieka, który pełnił funkcje tylko tego typu ,,przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj", co niestety bardzo często się zdarzało u świerzuchów. On od razu zajął się usprawnianiem przebiegu budowli, a do projektu dodał kilka "bajerów". Za bardzo się na tym nie znałam, ale tym fajniej się go słuchało, zwłaszcza, że szatyn wszystko jasno tłumaczył. - Wy jesteście w Zwiadowcach, prawda?- zapytał w końcu. - Mam ponad dwuletni staż.- pochwalił się Minho. - Ja nie jestem, robię tutaj bardziej jako sędzię czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale przyznaję, byłem kiedyś Zwiadowcą.- wyjaśnił Newt. - Ty robisz tu za mamuśkę, Newt.- uśmiechnęłam się.- Ja jestem od tygodnia. - W sumie mogłem się domyślić. Nie jesteś taka napakowana.- zażartował Leo. - Ej no, nie róbcie z nas takich pakerów. Osobiście myślę, że ja jestem w sam raz.- Minho również nie odpuszczał. - Skromniacha z krwi i kości.- westchnął Newt.- Ava, nie mów mi, kto tu robi za tatuśka, bo znając twój umysł... - Ale co mój umysł? Ja jestem czysta, pod każdym względem, nie to co wy.- prychnęłam, udawając wyniosłą. - To ja już nie wiem, co ty miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że jesteśmy brudni.- Newt zwruszył ramionami. - Żebyście się wykąpali. Nie mówię tego jako baba, tylko jako medyk. Wiecie, ile zjadacie zarazków, jeśli nie umyjecie łapsk przed posiłkiem? Brrr.- otrząsnęłam się. - Baza, mamy problem. Przeczuwam zboczenie zawodowe.- Minho zachichotał. - Czyli nie jest taka czysta, bo ma jakieś zboczenie.- zauważył Leo. - Ej, co się tak na mnie uwzięliście?- jęknęłam. - Już gorsze rzeczy znosiłaś, sztamaczko.- Minho szturchnął mnie ramieniem. - Na przykład co?- dopytywał się Leo. - Raz przeniosła Minho do Lecznicy, bo nasze Streferzątko zemdlało po biegu do Labiryntu.- Newt ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. - Streferzątko?- Azjata zmarszczył brwi.- Ty się za bardzo wcieliłeś w rolę mamuśki, Newt. Jeszcze tego brakuje, żebyś każdemu czoło całował na dobranoc i karmił mlekiem. - Ej, ale czemu Newt został utytułowaną mamuśką? Przecież to Ava jest tu kobietą.- Leo jeszcze nie rozumiał zaistniałych relacji pomiędzy Streferami. - Niech mnie na rożnie upieczą i przyprawią Newtem, byleby ona nie była moją matką.- Minho popił wodę. - Zobaczymy, kto kogo będzie musiał nieść następnym razem.- prychnęłam. - Taa, może jeszcze mnie na barana uniesiesz. - Nie, nie uniosę. Za gruby jesteś. Więcej sałatek, mniej mięsa, to może cię uniosę. - Minho, na twoim miejscu nie zmieniałbym diety. Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie ufam kuchni Avy.- stwierdził Newt. - I znowu po mnie jadą. - Bo po tobie fajnie się jedzie.- zauważył Leo. - Tsa, dzięki.- ziewnęłam.- Idę spać. - Karaluchy pod poduchy, smrodasie!- Minho był jak zwykle życzliwy. - Żebym jeszcze poduchy miała, to nie byłoby tak źle. Niech wam się przyśnią koszmarki! Bardzo szybko zasnęłam. Na szczęście obyło się bez snów. Jakoś mi nie przypadły gustu. Znaczy, jakby mi się śniły motylki i jednorożce, albo chociaż jadalne jedzenie to może bym je polubiła, ale takie jak wczoraj zdecydowanie mi nie odpowiadały. Pojawiły się jednak słowa. ,,Niepewna". Nie wywarło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia, uczucia, nic. Jeśli reagowałabym na wszystko, co wymyśli mój umysł, to niewiele by brakowało, żebym wykitowała. A i też przejmowanie się byle zlepkiem liter było niepotrzebne. Zresztą skąd niby to przypuszczenie, że te słowa opisują mnie? Niby większość była w rodzaju żeńskim, ale opcja też była taka, że po prostu kiedyś je zapamiętałam i nieodwracalnie mi się utrwaliły. Chociaż nie, to nie ma sensu. Z drugiej strony, niewiele rzeczy tu miało sens. Jak na przykład to, że w kuchnii i w łazienkach był prąd. Albo to, że tu praktycznie nigdy nie padało, a słońce zawsze wschodziło i zachodziło o dokładnie takiej samej porze, podobnie jak Wrota. Czułam się, jakbym była nieodłączną częścią tego całego chaosu, ale jakbym była niepotrzebną częścią. I tak jakby miałam rację. Odkąd jestem Zwiadowczynią, to nie odkryto nic nowego. Jako Plaster nastawiłam i uleczyłam kilka przypadków, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie dałabym rady poważnym chorobom. Nie miałam wiedzy ani sprzętu potrzebnego do przyzwoitej opieki medycznej. Czy w ogóle Streferzy zawdzięczają cokolwiek dzięki mnie? Potrząsłam głową. Nie, nie mogę tak myśleć. Nie od razu jakąś tam wielką cywilizację zbudowano. Pewne rzeczy wymagają czasu, jest to nieukninione. Wstałam i od razu poszłam do łazienki. Miałam ogromne wory pod oczami, a włosy... A włosy definitywnie miały gdzieś prawa fizyki. Westchnęłam. Bóstwo to ze mnie nie będzie, ale i tak postawiłam się w miarę ogarnąć. Uczesałam włosy, umyłam zęby, przemyłam twarz. - Żeby tu była jakaś baba.- jęknęłam. Od początku odczuwałam braki kobiecego towarzystwa, ale teraz wyjątkowo dawało mi się we wznaki. Nie ma jednak tak łatwo, trzeba żyć dalej. Wyszłam z łazienki i od razu wzięłam się za rozgrzewkę. Minho zawsze miał w zwyczaju przychodzić trochę później, ale tym razem naprawdę się ociągał. Co chwilę patrzyłam na zegarek. Może zaraz przyjdzie, może niepotrzebnie schizuję. Do otwarcia Wrót pozostało piętnaście minut. Powinien już tu dawno być. Uznałam, że to ostatnia chwila, by rozpocząć poszukiwania zguby. Udałam się najpierw do kuchni, gdzie Patelniak od dawna stał na straży. - Cześć. Szukasz czegoś?- zapytał. - Raczej kogoś.- przyznałam.- Widziałeś gdzieś Minho? - Nie. A co, nawiał z roboty?- zachichotał. - Tak jakby. Dobra, dzięki za pomoc.- pożegnałam się i wyszłam z budynku. Nie wierzyłam, że Minho sobie odpuścił zwiad. Nawet gdy źle się czuł, to chciał za wszelką cenę iść do Labiryntu. Gdyby sobie odpuścił - w co wątpię - to pewnie i tak poinformowałby mnie lub Newta przedtem. Coś mi tu śmierdziało, a na pewno nie była to męska łazienka. Mimo wszystko poszłam na Zielenisko, lecz go tam też nie było. Pytałam przypadkowych Streferów, co obok mnie przechodzili, czy go czasem nie widzieli. Oczywiście nikt nic nie wiedział. Nie, on na pewno gdzieś tu był. Nie mógł sobie ot tak zniknąć, to było niemożliwe, zwłaszcza, że cały czas widziałam Wrota. Dostrzegłam Leo, który szedł w kierunku nowej budowli. Podbiegłam do niego. Może chociaż on mnie nie oleje, jak inni. - Leo? Widziałeś może Minho?- zapytałam z marszu. - Ostatnio go widziałem wieczorem. A co się stało? - Zaraz zaczynamy zwiad, a on jeszcze nie przyszedł. Nadal jestem w trakcie szkolenia, nie mogę sama wbiegać do Labiryntu. A poza tym po prostu się martwię.- wyjaśniłam w krótkich słowach. - Znaczy, ogólnie wydawał się trochę niewyraźny pod koniec, więc wiesz. Może po prostu zrobił sobie wolne?- Leo stwierdził. - Wątpię. Ale dzięki za pomoc. Chyba już wiem, gdzie muszę szukać.- kiwnęłam głową i sprintem pobiegłam do Mapowni. Miałam rację. Minho tam był, siedział nad mapami. Już miałam go opierniczyć, ale zobaczyłam jego wyraz twarzy. Miał zwieszoną głowę między rękoma, a zrezygnowanie aż z niego biło. - Minho? Wszystko w porządku?- podeszłam do niego. - Purwa, nic nie jest w porządku. Od dwóch lat zapieprzam w Labiryncie, później rozkminiam te pikolone mapy, ale to purwa na nic, nadal nie znaleźliśmy wyjścia.- warknął, uderzając dłonią w stół. - Labirynt jest wielki, to wymaga czasu. Zresztą sam mi mówiłeś, że się zmienia.- zauważyłam. - Ale to na pewno ma jakiś system, jestem tego pewien, jak niczego innego. Tylko purwa jaki?!- ukrył twarz w dłoniach.- Z jakiegoś powodu czuję, że to ja powinienem znaleźć to pikolone wyjście. Tylko że mi to w ogóle nie wychodzi. - Minho.- usiadłam na krześle i złapałam go za dłoń.- Znajdziemy wyjście. Choćbyśmy musieli biegać do usranej śmierci, to je znajdziemy. - Wiesz, chciałbym mieć czasem trochę życia poza tym Labiryntem. Dzień w dzień biegam, potem mapy, potem zdać raporty, jak coś nowego zauważę... A tak to mam czas tylko wtedy, kiedy jem kolację z wami, albo śpię. A ani z tego ani z tego zrezygnować nie mogę.- westchnął.- Zresztą co ja gadam, nikt tu nie ma czasu dla siebie, a tylko ja marudzę. - Nie tylko ty. Właściwie tobie zdarzyło się to dopiero teraz, inni Streferzy, co mają mniej roboty niż ty częściej marudzą.- zauważyłam. - A czy to zmienia postać rzeczy? Po prostu czasami nie wyrabiam, tyle.- ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Hej, nie ma się czym przejmować. Każdy ma swoje słabsze momenty.- przytuliłam go. - Ale ja mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem ich mieć.- negował. - Wrażenia wrażeniami, ale dobrze, że je masz. To cię czyni człowiekiem. - Dzięki.- odwzajemnił uścisk.- Która godzina? - Siedem po otwarciu Wrót. - Purwa, prawie dziesięć minut straciliśmy.- syknął pod nosem.- Nie ma co, robimy krótszą trasę. Dobra, spinać tyłki i do Labiryntu. Od razu wbiegliśmy do tego miejsca. Skróciliśmy drogę, ale i tak biegliśmy szybszym tempem. Osiem minut straty, bo do tego trzeba było doliczyć dojście do Wrót, było zbyt poważne na truchcik. Wprawdzie nie szaleliśmy z tą prędkością, żeby nie wyzionąć ducha w czasie trasy, ale na pewno było znacznie szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Sądziłam, że Minho dzisiaj nawet zrobi krótszą przerwę i nie będzie się w ogóle zatrzymywał, ale nagle stanął jak wryty. Podniósł coś z ziemi. Był to brudny, szary podkoszulek, nasączony krwią. Azjata spoważniał. - Krew jest świeża.- powiedziałam. Aż za dobrze wiedziałam, co to znaczy. - Do Strefy. Szybko.- Brunet włożył zawiniętą podkoszulkę do tylnej kieszenii i od razu ruszył. Teraz to na pewno sprintowaliśmy. Nogi miałam jak z waty, ale chociaż czułam, że zaraz padnę, nie spowalniałam. Wiedziałam, że na pewno nie zmuszałby siebie i mnie do tak nadludzkiego wysiłku. Tylko że nie dawałam rady. Myśli miałam spowolnione, jakbym była zamroczona. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz ręce i nogi mi odpadną, suszyło mnie w gardle. Zaraz... - Minho, zaczekaj sekundę.- wydyszałam. Gdy tylko się zatrzymał, ja przystanęłam. Brałam powietrze ogromnymi chaustami, bałam się, że mi go zabraknie. Wyciągnęłam z plecaka butelkę wody i się napiłam. Minho też tak zrobił, ale wydawał się znacznie mniej wykończony niż ja. - Chyba się rozpędziłem.- przyznał. A potem biegliśmy dalej. Nie biegłam szybciej ani o sekundę, ale najważniejsze było to, że ryzyko omdlenia było zażegnane. Przynajmniej do czasu. Biegliśmy, aż w końcu ujrzeliśmy znajomą zieloną trawę. Padłam, gdy tylko znalazłam się w Strefie. Miałam wrażenie, że stopy i nogi mi pulsują. Ciężko oddychałam, próbowałam złapać oddech. Minho też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Wcześniejsze oznaki energii zupełnie z niego wyleciały. - Hej, co jest? Dosyć wcześnie przybiegliście.- zauważył Leo. W rękach miał oczywiście śrubokręt, zapewne przed chwilą zerwał się z pracy. - Biegnij do Alby'ego i powiedz mu, że jest Okres.- wydyszał Minho.- I przynieś wodę.- szatyn kiwnął głową i od razu poleciał do Bazy. - Co to jest Okres?- zapytałam, gdy tylko nabrałam trochę tlenu. - Okres to określenie wzmożonej aktywności Bóldożerców. O ile normalnie może ci się upiec w Labiryncie, chociaż szanse są niewielkie, tak w Okresie jak wbiegniesz tam, gdzie nie trzeba, to po tobie, jesteś zimny trup.- wyjaśnił. - Tam, gdzie nie trzeba... Czyli ślepe zaułki, tak? - Mhm. - Daj mi tą koszulkę.- wyciągnęłam rękę, a on mi ją podał. Z obrzydzeniem powąchałam zakrwawioną część, ale jedno było pewne - to nie jest prawdziwa krew.- Ta krew jest sztuczna. - Pewnie, że jest. To ostrzeżenie.- objaśnił. Zaraz potem przyszedł Newt, wraz z Leonem. Czternastolatek był z lekka zdezorientowany, ale Newt wydawał się zdawać z powagi sytuacji. Był bardzo zaniepokojony, ciągle błądził gdzieś w myślach. Ten Okres musiał być naprawdę straszny, skoro nawet on, oaza spokoju, był tak zmartwiony. - Purwa, jeszcze tego nam brakowało.- syknął.- Nie no, trzeba coś zrobić z tymi sztamakami, żeby nie włazili do cholernego Labiryntu, inaczej będzie słabo... - Kazania Alby'ego niezbyt na nich działają.- stwierdziłam. - Po ostatniej akcji to będą robić mi tylko na złość. Wolę nawet nie próbować. - Mogę im posłużyć jako przykład...- powiedział nieśmiało Leo. - Nie! Nie ma mowy.- oburzyłam się. - Ale może by przejrzeli na oczy... - Njubi, fajnie że się angażujesz, ale to na nic. Wielu przed tobą tam zginęło, a oni nadal tam wchodzą. Nie poświęcaj się na marne.- Newt wyrzucił mu z głowy ten pomysł. - Chcę być po prostu przydatny. - I jesteś, ale tutaj, nie tam. Nie potrzebujemy następnych śmierci.- spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Świerzuchu, życie ci niemiłe? Nie warto, mówię ci. Może i są tu mendy, ale w Labiryncie jest znacznie gorzej. NIe rób tego.- Minho również starał się odwieść od tego pomysłu Leo. - Dobra, dobra, nie będę. To były po prostu... Luźne myśli.- zbagatelizował sprawę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania